At First Sight
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Even at first day of school they felt a connection, a very strong connection that Shizuo only took as hate while Izaya took it as the complete opposite. Shizaya, high school.
1. The Meeting

Orihara Izaya stood there, just looking down at all the students entering the Raira Academy building. His crimson eyes followed every single smiling and laughing person, who entered the building. He couldn't help but be jealous of everyone, just a little bit. Everyone else had friends. Just not him. Not even a single crush was supposed to happen. He just wasn't interested in his humans that way. And that was when he saw him. The blonde hair flying in the wind, the almost gold-like eyes with an angry and annoyed expression. This man was definitely different. And it only amused him, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Heiwajima Shizuo always found first day of school kind of annoying. The big crowd of students walking as far away from him as possible, avoiding him and his strength, his endless fights. He was probably already known, everyone knowing his strength. And he knew exactly who had been babbling around about it. But the boy was nowhere to be seen, right at that moment. He was probably hiding, hiding from the angry student, who soon was to be known as the monster in Ikebukuro.

He looked around shortly, before he felt a gaze on him. A gaze from high up. He slowly tilted his head upwards, his almost gold-like eyes quickly locking themselves on the raven standing in the window and just watching him with an amused grin. He frowned slightly. What the hell was his problem? It kind of pissed him off, having someone just stand there and stare at him.

Izaya's grin only widened, when he noticed the blonde stare back at him. Or… was it a glare he felt? So amusing. This guy was definitely different. _This is going to be fun~_ he thought, his expressions in his face obviously showing how amused he was.

But he was quickly interrupted in his observation of the blonde, when he heard a familiar voice call his name from behind. He gave the blonde one last wide grin, before he turned around to walk over to his supposed to be only friend, disappearing from the window and the boy's eyes.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. What the was this guy's problem? Was it so amusing to just stand and stare at him? He just hoped he would never see that guy again. Or at least never see him up close and talk to him. That guy really pissed him off. More than anyone ever had before. It was… weird.

Not giving it another thought, he started his approach to the school again. But as he slowly neared the entrance, he saw someone wave, someone familiar. He let a slight sigh pass his lips, when Shinra became visible for him.

"Good morning, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra, who always was in such a good mood with that day as no exception, quickly approached the blonde, a wide smile spread across his face like it had a lot of other times. "I have someone, I'd like to introduce to you." After another few steps, he was now standing in front of the taller boy.

Shizuo glanced shortly behind the other, noticing someone approaching them, before he quickly looked back down at him. "Who is it?" If it just was another girl or someone he would be annoyed at in a split second, he would punch the brunette. It had happened so many times. Shinra trying to get Shizuo together with someone. However, this time it didn't seem like that. Maybe just a new student to introduce people to?

"His name is Orihara Izaya," Shinra said as he slowly turned a bit to look at the raven haired, who now had approached the two. "He's kind of a… Um, how to say it… Well, he can be a douche from time to time."

"Ohh, Shinra, that hurts." Izaya finally made it out into the sunlight and when he saw the blonde, a wide grin spread across his face. But… something was different from when they saw each other from distance. Something was definitely different and not at all normal between the two.

Shizuo just stood and stared at the raven, looking right into those crimson red eyes, his hands hidden in his pants' pockets. This guy… he was annoying, irritating even though he didn't do a thing. And Shizuo felt something different from how he had felt towards other people in the past. He knew what it was. Hate. Nothing but hate.

Izaya stared back at the blonde, looking right into those gold-like eyes he somehow found… beautiful. This guy was definitely something different. Something completely out of the ordinary human being. So amusing, entertaining.

"Anyway; this, Izaya-kun, is Heiwajima Shizuo," Shinra said and pointed at the blonde, while he was looking at the raven. "He is a nice guy… most of the time." He quickly glanced over to see if that pissed the boy off, but luckily it hadn't. The two now not strangers anymore was just staring at each other. Shinra smiled lightly and looked back at the raven. "He is way out of the ordinary, just for your information. Don't get into a fight with him." He laughed awkwardly, remembering how much it hurt to be hit by the blonde.

"Sounds interesting." Izaya grinned widely. He didn't know this feeling he had, but it felt nice… warm. But of course, he would never do anything about it. "I think we're going to have a fun time together, ne, Shizuo-kun?" He reached a hand towards the blond, a light smile spreading across his face instead of the wide grin.

Shizuo was silent for another few moments. He kept his hands hidden in his pockets, not giving any signs of wanting to shake hands with that guy. "You piss me off," he finally said, honestly.

"Eh?" Shinra was quick to react. He quickly stepped in between the two boys, making sure the blonde wouldn't suddenly start a fight with the raven haired. "Now now, Shizuo-kun. You only just met him. Don't just say that all of the sudden."

"Why not?" Shizuo didn't take his eyes off of the raven. He just kept staring at him. That guy… Why the hell would Shinra introduce them if he knew that guy was a douche?

"B-Because!" Shinra tried to calm the blonde down, even though there were no signs of the boy to be angry. But he knew his friend well enough. It wouldn't take much to set him off, make him explode. That was proven just earlier that day, when Shizuo had been in a fight yet again, over something completely stupid. A guy walked into him and the guy ended with a possibly broken nose.

Izaya just grinned widely again, taking his hand back. "That's too bad," he said and stared back at the blonde. "I think we could've had fun times together, Shizuo-kun."

Shinra was just about to say something more, when the bell suddenly rang for the first class to start, the first class after the long summer. "Okay!" he said rather nervously. "Let's go to class!" He quickly turned and looked at the raven. "See you after class?"

Izaya nodded at the brunette and gave the blonde another wide grin. "Of course. See you soon… Shizuo-kun." And by that, he turned around and quickly disappeared into the school building.

Shinra and Shizuo quickly walked into their own classroom, Shizuo looking just as angry and annoyed as he always did on the first day of school. _That guy… he pisses me off._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why do I keep starting new stories? -_-  
><strong>

**Okay… First chapter sucked. I promise it will get better in future chapters. **

**Please review~! ;3**


	2. Hug

Shinra stretched his arms high above his head after a long class. It hadn't been easy. He could see from where he sat, that the blonde next to him obviously still thought about the raven he had been introduced to not long ago. And was obviously annoyed about it. It was what he feared would happen; those two starting to hate each other instead of the opposite. Ah yes. If he had to be honest, he was going to try and put those two together. He had tried putting Shizuo together with several girls in the past but every time he did, the girl was always turned down, not very nicely. And a comment from the blonde just a few days before first day of school, had convinced him that the boy was to guys, not girls. It was worth a shot, wasn't it? At least he hoped it was and it was the right person he had found for him, so he wouldn't end up getting killed before he could marry his beloved Dullahan, Celty.

Shizuo sighed heavily the second he heard the bell telling the students and teachers it was break time. Instead of giving the brunette next to him a glance, he just crossed his arms on the desk in front of him and slammed his head down. He was really not in the mood to be bothered by Shinra right now. Especially not now knowing what he would force him to do. Eat lunch with that annoying boy he was introduced to before class.

Shinra sighed at the sight of the blonde slamming his head down the desk. He knew it would be impossible to make him come with him to get the raven haired, so he just gave up. But his original plan was still to be succeeded somehow. He turned on his heels and quickly ran out of the classroom, a wide smile spread across his face and his eyes slightly sparkling behind his glasses. If Shizuo wasn't going to come with him to lunch, then he was going to bring lunch to him.

Once he finally found the classroom with the soon to be flea, he leaned forward and placed his hands down on his knees, panting exhausted. He looked around shortly at the students walking out to get lunch, before he finally eyed the raven haired sitting by the window. "Izaya-kun!" he yelled and sighed heavily, trying to calm his breathing. He was really out of shape.

Izaya quickly turned his head to the side as he heard the familiar voice. Raising an eyebrow, he stood up from his seat. It was almost painful to watch how exhausted the other boy was. But Izaya just found it amusing and let a light grin spread across his face. He shortly looked behind the brunette, hoping to see the blonde standing behind and looking just as pissed as he was the first time he saw him.

"Where's Shizuo-kun?" He couldn't help but ask. He just had to ask. It was normal to ask about his new 'friend', wasn't it? Or was he being too carefree and sending a sign to the still exhausted boy that he actually liked the blonde a bit?

Taking a deep breath in, Shinra finally calmed himself down. He sighed deeply and stood straight up again, his eyes quickly locking at the searching raven. "Ah, he's sitting in the classroom," he replied with a light smile. He quickly noticed the disappointed expression clouding the raven's face, which made him get a bit nervous. "Come with me. Since he doesn't want to come and join us for lunch, we just have to bring lunch to him, right?"

Shizuo sighed lightly and let his mocha eyes drift closed. There was so quiet and so peaceful that he might be able to fall asleep. Rather sleep than spend his lunch with that annoying boy. He couldn't get his mind off of him. Those crimson red eyes, that raven colored hair, that grin, that smile; it was all so... damn annoying. Just the boy's face, he couldn't get it out of his head and it was driving him crazy.

He didn't move. Not even when he heard footsteps nearing the classroom. He wanted peace and he didn't want to be disturbed. He just wanted to be alone for once, even though he was alone most of the day, while his little brother was out doing something.

Shinra stopped walking suddenly, only a few steps away from the classroom with the blonde. "Ah, I'm sorry, Izaya-kun," he said and leaned close to the raven, as he whispered low like it was embarrassing; "I have to go to the bathroom." Pulling back and away from the other, he turned on his heels and started walking quickly in the opposite direction. "I'll be back. Just go inside and entertain Shizuo-kun!" And by that, he turned the nearest corner and disappeared.

Izaya turned his head and looked after the brunette. He didn't have time to stop him. The other just ran away. He sighed deeply and turned his head back. Turning the corner and entering the classroom, he quickly eyed the blonde, who was lying half over the desk. He smiled widely and walked over to the boy. He grabbed the nearest chair, Shinra's, and pulled it up to the desk, before he sat down, facing the other boy and waiting patiently for him to lift his head, so he could see those mocha eyes again.

It was only know that he realized something; he hadn't brought his lunch. He just completely forgot about it, his need to see the blonde was bigger than his hunger apparently. Was it really that easy for him to fall for someone? And he barely knew the boy. They only just met and it was impossible to fall that easily for someone. But this boy... he was different from everyone else. He wasn't like a normal human and that only made Izaya's interest for him bigger.

Shizuo didn't care who it was who sat down in front of him. He just kept his face hidden by his crossed arms. But when he felt an annoying poking on his head for several seconds, he slowly lifted his head up. His mocha eyes quickly narrowed and his brows furrowed as he glared at the raven in front of him. Why wouldn't this guy just disappear or burn into flames? He had only just met him but he annoyed the hell out of him. Because of him, he couldn't concentrate on anything.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked grumbling and rested his chin on his still crossed arms on the desk in front of him. He knew his neck would eventually hurt from having to tilt his head backwards to look up at the raven. But he didn't care. It wasn't like it would be the first time he would hurt his bones or nerves.

Izaya's smile only grew wider when he saw those mocha eyes. Even if they were glaring at him, it didn't affect him at all. He just crossed his arms and placed them down on the desk in front of him. He slowly leaned down to be in eye level with the blonde, their eyes quickly locking with each other and the smile on the raven's face not fading at all, even though he got the angriest glare he had ever gotten in his life. Full of hate. It didn't affect him, not even the slightest.

"Eat lunch with you and Shinra," he replied and stared into those mocha eyes. Why did he find this boy so... handsome? He knew he loved his humans but not in the love-love way. This boy was totally different. He wasn't like everyone else. He had something else over him, something that made Izaya act like a girl having a crush on the football player in high school in the movies. He couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Did he just call himself a girl?

Shizuo glanced shortly around. He couldn't see anyone else than the raven haired in the classroom. The brunette wasn't there. He quickly turned his gaze back to the boy in front of him and opened his mouth to talk. It was only now he realized how close they were and he quickly pulled up from his arms, lifting his head up in a quick movement and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on instead.

"Well, where's Shinra?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes never leaving those crimson red ones.

"Bathroom," Izaya answered shortly and pulled up from the desk as well. He smiled lightly at the other and pulled his legs up on the chair, crossing them instead of his arms. "I'm hungry~!" He knew it was stupid not to bring his own lunch but he was just so eager to see the blonde, that he completely forgot all about ever bringing it with him. Maybe he could just steal some of Shizuo's lunch? It was worth a shot.

"Then eat." Shizuo sighed and reached an arm down to grab his own bag. In a quick movement he pulled it up on the table and zipped it open. He glanced shortly at the raven before he pulled the box and the bottle of milk out of his bag and placed it down on the desk, shoving the bag down on the floor again. He couldn't thank his little brother, Kasuka, enough for always making him his food. If he didn't, Shizuo would starve and probably still break every single bone in his body.

Izaya quickly grabbed the bottle of milk and stared at it. "You bring your own milk to school?" He glanced down at the box and quickly grabbed it too, pulling it close to himself. "And your mom made your lunch?" He grinned widely and turned his back to the blonde, the second he saw him stretch his arms out.

"Give me my lunch back, you idiot!" Shizuo quickly stood up and reached his arms forward to try and catch the box and bottle again. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Making him so damn angry over barely anything. "And it's not my mom who made my lunch! It's my brother! Now give it back!"

Izaya grinned widely and stood up from his chair. He turned around and took a step back, nearly stumbling into the chair behind him. "I'll give it back but only if you give something in return." It might be the only chance before it all went wrong. He could just feel it would never work well between them. Not even as friends or people who just knew each other. It was bound to either go very well or very bad. Izaya knew it was going in the bad direction and that was not what he wanted. If anything, it was the last he wanted.

Shizuo sighed and slammed his palms down on the desk. "Fine," he mumbled and gave the raven another glare. "What do you want?" He stared at the boy, waiting impatiently to get his lunch back. He didn't have the time and will to do this thing. Especially not if it was going to be like this every day. That was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted to get rid of that annoying boy and stop thinking about him all the time. It was driving him crazy.

Izaya smiled widely and spread his arms out to each side, the bottle of milk in one hand and the box in the other. "A hug~" he answered and giggled lightly. It wasn't going to hurt anyone. It was just a hug, right? Nothing bad. He could have asked for a kiss or something even worse, but a hug was enough for him. After all, he wasn't sure of his feelings towards the blonde. It could either be a serious crush or just an interest in the boy.

Shizuo frowned and stared at the raven. "A hug?" he repeated. He was not going to hug anyone! Especially not that boy. But it was the only thing he could do to get his lunch back, the lunch Kasuka had spend time to make. He sighed and walked around the desk. "Fine then," he grumbled and stopped walking right in front of the smaller boy. A hug couldn't hurt anyone. Unless he squeezed too hard and broke the raven.

"Really?" Izaya's smile only grew wider at that, his heart slowly beating just a little bit faster at how close they suddenly were. He pulled his arms a bit up and locked his crimson red eyes with the blonde's mocha ones. "Then hug me, Shizuo-kun~!"

Shizuo sighed and leaned down a bit, his arms slowly snaking around the raven's waist. He pulled the other closer to himself until their bodies met just slightly and he glanced away. This was just too much. His anger boiled up, making his heart beat just a bit faster than before. Or that was his excuse at least.

Izaya's smile slowly faded when he felt those strong arms pull him close. His arms slowly fell down, letting the bottle of milk and box fall down on the blonde's desk, before his arms snaked around the taller boy's neck. A tingling feeling filled his stomach and made him blush slightly, his cheeks going into a slight red color at the sudden warm being sent through his body. It was just a hug and he was still feeling this way. It was definitely something else than just an interest in the boy and it annoyed him a bit. This wasn't like him, not like Izaya Orihara. He never fell for his humans. Never.

This time was different somehow. This certain blonde didn't feel as human as everyone else. The strong arms, the constant hate, the strength he hadn't seen yet but could definitely feel it... This boy... was a monster. And Izaya wasn't complaining at all.

Shinra had a relieved and light smile spread across his face when he turned the corner to enter the classroom. But when his eyes met the two hugging boys he quickly stopped walking and let a wide smile spread across his face instead. Did his plan actually work? Had he finally found the person for his friend? Or was he seeing it wrong?

No matter what it was he wasn't moving. He just stood and watched the two hug, a wide smile spread across his face. Maybe he should just leave them alone and see where it would go. But before he could turn around and walk back out of the classroom, the blonde seemed to catch sight of him.

As Shizuo glanced to the side, he noticed the brunette and quickly pulled away from the raven, moving his arms away from the thin waist and forcing the boy to let go of him as well. Without looking down at the boy, he turned around and grabbed the bottle of milk and the box, before he just sat down on his chair again.

Izaya glanced shortly at the brunette standing in the doorway and tried his hardest to hide his slightly red cheeks. Lowering his head he sat down on the chair he had pulled over and stared downwards. He didn't like the look in the brunette's eyes. Had he planned all of this from the beginning?

Shinra looked quite disappointed when they broke their hug and just sat down like nothing happened. It was first day they met and they where already hugging. Maybe his plan was going to work after all. But Shinra didn't know what happened before the hug. The only thing he saw was the hug and that was it.

Pulling a chair over to the blonde's desk he sat down and placed his own box filled with food from his beloved Celty down on the desk, ready to finally eat.

Shizuo leaned heavily back on his chair and stared down at the bottle filled with the white milk. First day of school could not possibly get any worse now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this sucked. I tried.**

**Reviews makes me want to write more~! ;3**


	3. First Hit

Looking far away from them, it actually looked like all three were friends. But it was only from far away. If anyone even dared to walk closer or even inside the classroom, they would notice there was nothing like friendship between them. At least between two of them; the blonde and the raven.

Class hadn't started yet and lunch was still over the school. Students were either sitting outside or somewhere else than the classroom with the three 'friends'. Only about 20 more minutes and next class would start, the last one before they finally were done with first day of school, the worst day of school for one boy and it was only just the beginning of the day.

It wasn't like they were talking much. The brunette just ate his food happily and was pretty much the only one to say something. And it was all the time. The two others wondered both if he would ever shut up. But he didn't. Only for a short second whenever to put more food into his mouth.

The blonde just barely touched his own food. It wasn't like he wasn't hungry. Actually he was quite hungry but he just didn't feel like eating. All he had done was to drink his milk in the blank and now empty bottle. But that was all. After that stupid and annoying hug just a few minutes ago he could barely even look at the raven haired boy sitting across him. So he kept his attention pointed to the talking brunette instead.

A few almost silent growls came from the last boy's stomach; the raven haired who unfortunately had forgotten his own lunch in his own classroom. He had just been too eager to go see the blonde and it kind of annoyed him. He was so hungry and he really needed food if he wasn't going to pass out before even making it home or back to class.

Izaya gave the blonde's lunch a long and hungry look. He was almost drooling. That was how hungry he was. Just by looking at food made him drool and his mouth water up. It was horrible and he almost thought about stealing for a second. Of course, that was also what he did.

He tried to be as silent as possible and tried his hardest not to be seen doing it. Placing his hand down on the desk in front of him, he shortly glanced up at the blonde to make sure he was still looking at the brunette instead of him. Getting that confirmed, he snaked his hand very slowly towards the box with the boy's lunch, the lunch that made him drool so horribly.

When his stomach made yet another growl, showing he was hungry as hell, he really thought it would be too loud and actually make the blonde look at him. But luckily it didn't. He took a deep breath in, before he slowly continued to snake his hand over the desk to the box with the lunch. It didn't matter what food it was, didn't matter if it was the worst thing ever. He was hungry as hell and he would eat pretty much anything.

He couldn't help but let his tongue lick his dry lips when his finger tips just lightly touched the one side of the box. So close and still so far. He had to make a quick move, a move that the blonde wouldn't notice and that was just impossible. How the hell was he going to make this happen? Of course there was always the option to just ask for some food but this was just way more fun. And also; he loved teasing this boy even though they only just met. He still felt that weird connection between him and that boy. Something he had never felt before and something he never even dared to think would happen to him.

Izaya very slowly moved his small hand up along the side of the box, biting his lower lip to keep his concentration straight on the box filled with whatever food it was. He could already taste it even though he had no idea what the hell it was. Just the feeling of the box made his stomach growl again.

And that was when he was caught; one hand lightly lifted up to reach into the box but it was stopped by a bigger hand grabbing around the wrist, a hand belonging to the blonde, the owner of the box. Gulping drily Izaya slowly looked up at the boy, letting an awkward smile spread across his face. He tried to look innocent, like he didn't mean to steal, but he knew it didn't matter. The boy was never going to believe him anyway. Not that it looked like he wasn't going to steal and he was going to anyway. He had to admit at least that far.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo's eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at the raven in front of him, his one hand tightly around the thin wrist. He had tried his best to just keep his attention to the brunette next to him but it was just impossible. That damn boy was stealing from him! How was he going to just ignore that? Especially when he had had to hug him just to get his lunch back. And for nothing. Sure he had gotten it back but now he wasn't going to eat it.

Izaya tried to find words or just some kind of explanation. Of course, his mind wasn't working right just by looking at those mocha eyes and words just flew right out of his mouth. "I'm stealing your food." After the last word escaped from his now slightly passed lips, his crimson red eyes widened. What the hell did he just say? He wanted to punch himself or just run. But running was not an option. He couldn't go anywhere as long as the blonde held around his wrist.

Shinra had stopped talking, finally. His attention was completely on those two and he couldn't help but smile just slightly. But it quickly faded when he remembered how he had interrupted them just a few minutes ago. If he hadn't come, those two's relationship might had gotten even further. Who knows, they might even had ended up going further than a hug. Of course it would just never happen now. Not when he was the third wheel and just holding them back from taking the next step. And sure, Shinra didn't know the whole truth behind that hug. He only saw the hug but that was enough for him.

Shizuo stared angrily at the raven in front of him, his grip around the thin wrist tightening just slightly. "Why the hell would you steal my food?" he asked, his tone showing just how angry he was. He didn't need an expression for that. His tone and actions showed it all.

"I'm starving and Shinra has already eating his food. Are you telling me to starve to death when you don't even eat your own food? Can't you just share a little bit?" The words were just flying out of Izaya's mouth. He suddenly couldn't hold them back and he couldn't control them. His mind wasn't working how it usually did. Damn this boy! Making his mind not work... And he only just met him.

Shizuo tch'd and quickly loosened his grip around the thin wrist, letting go. "No. Touch my food again and I will punch you," he threatened and now just locked his mocha eyes on the raven. He really was going to hit him if he even as much as thought about trying to steal his lunch again. That boy could just get his own lunch and just leave him alone.

Izaya leaned back on his own chair and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "Fine..." he mumbled, obviously not pleased with the thread.

He kept his hands off of the lunch for several minutes, until he just couldn't hold back any longer. Snaking his hand over the desk again, he tried to reach the lunch box. He hoped the blonde wouldn't notice him this time but unfortunately he had forgot the boy was staring at him.

Shizuo quickly slammed his hands down on the desk and stood up, shocking both boys sitting around him. He glared at the raven, his mocha eyes narrowed just a bit. "What the hell did I just tell you?" He wasn't yelling but he knew he couldn't hold his anger back for much longer. This boy... pissing him off so easily.

Shinra widened his eyes and quickly placed his own lunch box down on the desk, before he scooted back. He had to stop this before it went too far. But he knew he couldn't.

Izaya laughed awkwardly and stood up as well, putting his hands up to calm the blonde. "I'm sorry, Shizuo-kun. I'm just very-...!" Before he could even say anything else, a tightly clenched fist hit the side of his head, sending him to stumble backwards into the chair and desk behind him. He tried not to fall, tried to hold his balance but it wasn't easy.

"I don't want to hear your excuse! I told you I would hit you, if you dared to try to steal my food again!" Shizuo had finally lost it. He knew it was stupid to lose it over so little but that was all it took. That boy just ruined his first day of school and made it worse to even eat lunch with him. He couldn't concentrate because of him and it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Shizuo-kun!" Shinra yelled loudly and quickly stood up. "Did you really have to punch him that hard?" Without giving the blonde a single glance, he rushed to the raven haired, who had a hand placed on his cheek where he was hit and a somewhat sad look in his entire face.

Shizuo growled loudly and roughly pushed the chair behind him away, making it fall over and land on the hard floor. Without even apologizing or do anything else, he just rushed out of the classroom. This day just couldn't get any worse.

Izaya slowly pulled himself up from the desk he had stumbled into, his hand lightly rubbing the place where he was hit. He groaned slightly and looked after the blonde. That boy... his strength was sure as hell real... and it was painful.

"Are you alright, Izaya-kun?" Shinra asked worried and slowly pushed the small hand away from the other's cheek, revealing the red mark where the blonde's fist had punched him.

Izaya sighed and lowered his head as he sat down on the desk behind him, his crimson red eyes looking down on his shoes instead. He wasn't alright. He wasn't even okay. Now there was definitely no chance between him and Shizuo.

"No... I'm not alright..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know... This wasn't my best chapter and I'm sorry.**

**Please review~! ;3**


	4. You Know

Izaya whined slightly as the brunette next to him poked the red spot on his one cheek, the cheek the blonde had hit before he had stormed out of the classroom. "Shinra! Would you stop poking it? It actually hurts..." He knew the blonde was strong and all that, but he didn't expect him to be this strong. And his cheek would hurt for days, maybe even weeks. At least that was what his brunette friend told him.

There was still 10 minutes till the next class started, the last class and first day of school would be over. If it wasn't for the punch right in his face, Izaya would have thought this day of one he would always remember as good. He had met that blonde boy and even though he had punched him, he still had that tingling feeling in his stomach every time he saw or even just thought about him. He didn't know if it was a bad or good thing. He just knew that if he some crazy day confessed to the boy, he would be turned down so hard he wouldn't be able to confess to anyone ever again. He doubted he was going to fall for anyone else anyway.

"Sorry, I just wanted to poke it. I'll stop now." Shinra lifted his hands up, like showing he wasn't going to poke the red spot again, even if he really, really wanted to. Whenever he promised something, he would keep it. No matter how much he wanted to do whatever he wasn't allowed to.

"Anyway..." Collecting his hands on the desk the soon to be flea was sitting on, he leaned forward and looked up at the raven, his expression showing how serious of a subject this was. He couldn't have his two friends to go around and fight all the time. It was really the last thing he wanted to happen between them.

"What is your honest opinion on Shizuo-kun?" he asked, waiting impatiently for an answer. If he could he would change anything that would make them hate each other. He wanted both boys to be happy. And it would be best if it was with each other. Then at least his plan would work.

"On Shizuo-kun?" Izaya crossed his legs on the desk and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to find words that wouldn't make him sound like he was... well like he had a crush on the boy. And he stayed quiet for longer than he should, making the brunette nervous.

"Well aside from the fact that he punched me... I guess he's okay," he finally replied in a slight shrug. Of course he could add a lot more but he wasn't going to do so. The last thing he wanted, was for the brunette to find out how he felt about the blonde. He couldn't just like someone this easily. They had barely talked and he knew nothing about him. Only his name and that he was incredibly strong.

Shinra narrowed his eyes just slightly and looked carefully at the boy in front of him. "Only okay or something more?" he asked. He wanted to know the whole truth even if it was ridiculous. He just wanted to know, since it was his plan to get those two together. He didn't need to ask Shizuo what he thought about Izaya. He knew the answer would be something among the lines "He's a freaking idiot and he should just go away from me. Why would you even introduce him to me, Shinra?" He could just imagine it.

Izaya swallowed thickly at the question. How was he going to get out of this? He laughed awkwardly and obviously fake. "Why would there be something else? He punched me, Shinra." His laughter came to a stop, his expression now serious, or at least he tried to make it that way. "Why does it matter anyway? He obviously hates me and he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Didn't you see how he got all pissed over me just trying to get something to eat? Not even a simple friendship will happen!"

Shinra listened to every word that left the raven's mouth and he couldn't help but smile. Seemed like there really was something else behind it all. "So tell me, Izaya-kun... do you like him?" he asked, trying to keep his tone from going all cheerful before he got the answer.

Izaya slowly lowered his head and looked down at his hands. He didn't know how to answer this question. If he answered with a no it would be an obvious lie and if he answered with a yes... it could mean two different things.

Meanwhile Shizuo sat up on the top of the school building, up on the roof. He had made sure no one was around before he had lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips. It wasn't long ago since he started his smoking habit. He tried keeping it to a minimum and tried not to get addicted to smoking. He just needed one to relax and he sure as hell needed one now.

It didn't bother him that he had hit someone. It wasn't a girl and that boy really deserved it. He pissed him off and he had wanted to hit him the whole morning, ever since that damn brunette just had to introduce them. That boy just pissed him off so easily.

Now he was just sitting and let his mind go wherever it wanted. It only bothered him to the extreme that his thoughts landed on Izaya. The way he pissed him off was just... He was never going to have anything but a hate toward that boy. He just knew it. He just waited impatiently for the day to end.

Back inside the classroom, Shinra was waiting impatiently for the raven to answer his question. He didn't really need to get an answer, since the silence made it obvious what it would be. But he stayed silent, didn't let a single word leave his lips until the boy started talking.

Finally Izaya nodded slowly, keeping his head lowered and his crimson red eyes locked down on his hands. "Yeah, I like him..." he mumbled and let a light sigh pass his lips. "But you know he'll never like me back. He hates me. You saw how he punched me over barely anything. It will just never happen. He'll keep punching me, I just have a feeling he will."

Shinra just simply smiled and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. "Well, you know what they say about boys hitting girls, right?" he said, a slight smirk now curling up on his lips instead.

Izaya slowly lifted his head and stared at the brunette, raising an eyebrow to show how displeased he was with that. "Are you calling me a girl, Shinra?" he asked but he couldn't help but laugh lightly. But still, it might help think about it that way.

"Ah sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Shinra said quickly and laughed awkwardly. He really didn't mean to call the raven a girl... but there was still something girly about that boy. Something that just didn't seem... Shinra quickly pushed the thought out of his head, knowing it would get too far too quickly. He knew Izaya was a boy and he didn't need proof. It was meant as a joke that he called him a girl. It was only so it would sound right.

"I know..." As Izaya was about to say something more, the bell rang, the annoying sound filling pretty much the whole school and breaking the nice peace there was. He sighed slightly and jumped off of the desk and down onto the hard floor. "Well, I won't give up on him then. See you after class, Shinra~!"

Even though he noticed the familiar footsteps towards the classroom, he didn't stop walking. He just quickly walked out of the classroom, knowing he had to be at his own class in time before the teacher came. But he only took one or two steps around the corner before he bumped into a tall boy, forcing himself to stop.

"Ah, sorry~" he quickly said, apologizing. But as he looked up, his crimson red eyes was met with glaring mocha ones, which only made him smirk widely and point to the red spot on his one cheek. "It really hurts, you know? Didn't think you would be that strong, Shizuo-kun. Anyway..." he shrugged slightly and twirled around the taller blonde, knowing how it would piss him off but didn't care. "See you after class~!"

He winked teasingly and then turned to walk back to his own classroom, a light smile spread over his pale face. He thought about giving up on that boy for several moments. But he came to the decision; how could he give up on this so easily?

Shizuo glared after the raven until he couldn't see him anymore. That boy... pissing him off by only just walking by him. The whole 'see you after school'-thing only made him even more pissed. Was this damn day never going to end?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. Short and crappy chapter. Sorry!  
>If there's any confusing about the 'boys hitting girls'-thing then just tell me and I'll explain it.<br>Remember to review~! ;3**


	5. Nicknames

The school bell rang for the last time on that day, showing it was the end of first day of school – finally. Students quickly packed their things together and went in small groups out of the classroom and towards the exit of the school. For some the day had been too long and not good at all. One of those was Heiwajima Shizuo and he hated the day more than he ever hated any other day. The day had been horrible for him and he wanted to turn back in time and change what had made it horrible; the damn raven.

Unlike everyone else, including Shinra, Shizuo didn't move away from his seat behind the desk in the classroom. He was in no hurry to get out and he was not going to get pissed off, knowing all other students would push him to get out of the school as quick as possible. He would rather wait to the school was empty and then walk in peace all by himself.

Noticing how the blonde just sat and stared blankly out the window, Shinra made his way around all the desks and to him, the usual cheerful and light smile spread across his face. He placed his palms down onto the desk and leaned down to be in eye level with the boy.

"Are you coming, Shizuo-kun?" he asked. He was eager to get home already. He knew who would be waiting for him at home and he wanted to get home as quick as possible, just like everyone else. Except this boy, apparently.

Shizuo slowly turned his head to let his mocha like eyes drift up at the brunette in front of him. "No," he answered shortly, making the boy lose his cheerful smile. "You just go ahead and go without me, Shinra. We don't have to follow each other all day long. I can get home by myself."

Shinra just simply shrugged and leaned back, getting his hands off the desk. He knew it would be a waste of time to beg the boy to come with him. The answer was and probably always would be a no. Nothing could change the boy's mind.

"Fine, then I'll see you tomorrow, Shizuo-kun," he said in the cheerful smile, turning and walking towards the door and exit of the classroom, that now was empty from students and only held the blonde back.

As he turned around the corner he almost walked right into the raven, but he stopped in the last second. He sent the boy a wide and cheerful smile, his heart pounding from the shock he got just a few seconds ago. How did this boy always disappear and appear magically everywhere?

"Going home, Izaya-kun?" he asked, his voice raised to let the blonde inside the classroom hear it. He didn't want the day to end with a fight and he sure did not want the two boys to hate each other already. That was the last thing he wanted, really.

Shizuo turned his head in a split second as he heard the raven's name leave the brunette's lips. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for Shizuo-kun," was all heard from the boy before he quickly pulled himself up to stand, the chair he was sitting on a moment ago getting knocked over by the force of it. He had to leave this instant. He was not going to continue his day with that annoying boy.

Shinra glanced shortly towards the classroom when he heard a chair fall over. Guess the blonde wasn't in the mood to meet up with this boy. "Well..." He thought for several moments, trying to figure out a lie to get the raven to walk with him. But he wasn't going to lie to anyone, that was just how he was at the moment. "Okay," he said in a slight shrug. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Izaya waved shortly to the brunette before he turned his attention towards the classroom. His original plan was to wait for the blonde to come out but it was obviously not going to be that way. Instead of waiting any longer, he turned the corner and entered the classroom. A wide smile appeared onto his face the second he laid eyes on the standing blonde.

"Hello, Shizuo-kun~" he said happily as he skipped over to the boy. "Ready to go home? I figured we could follow each other until we have to split."

Shizuo sighed heavily and turned to send the raven an intense glare. "I don't want to walk with you, Izaya," he said and leaned down to grab his bag. "I just want to go home alone. So you can just..." He made a short movement with his one hand, signalizing the boy to go. "...go away."

Izaya didn't move, not even an inch or showing any signs of starting to move any time soon. He wanted to follow this boy until they had to separate. He wanted to know everything about the boy, as much as he could. And he wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop that.

Noticing how the raven wasn't moving at all, Shizuo sighed and turned, giving the boy another glare. Without saying anything else he just walked out of the classroom, the raven haired following just right behind him.

They walked in silence until they finally were out of the school. Shizuo turned the corner and started walking in the direction of his house, letting the raven follow right behind him. He was getting annoyed, yes, but he didn't do anything about it. At least the boy didn't walk next to him, staying behind him. They had to part soon anyway.

After several more minutes, he finally had enough and stopped walking. Turning he gave the just smiling raven a glare. "Do you have to follow me like a freaking stalker?" He was already getting tired of being stalked and he sure as hell would not want the rest of the school year to go the same way.

Izaya smiled widely and stopped walking the second the other stopped. He nodded quickly, the smile only getting wider at that. "Yes. I'll stalk you forever, Shizuo-kun~" he replied and tilted his head, giving the boy a wide and soft smile.

Shizuo sighed heavily and let his one hand go through his bleached blonde locks, brushing them away from his mocha like eyes. "You're a fucking flea. Leave me alone," he said, turning to start walking again. Of course, the raven just started following him again.

"Aw, giving me a nickname already?" Izaya smiled even wider, knowing how much his teasing would piss the blonde off. He quickly ran up to walk beside the other and smiles softly up at him. "Fine, I'll think of yours now then~" he said, already starting to think of one.

Knowing he couldn't stop him, Shizuo simply sighed and rolled his eyes. His hands went into fists and he was already ready to punch the boy if the nickname turned out to be one he would hate quickly.

"Sweety?" Izaya tilted his head, a few fingers grabbing his chin. He quickly shook his head, pushing that suggestion out of his head. "Hmmm..." He thought for several moments, glancing over at the blonde from time to time, before he finally found one he liked.

"I know," he started, a wide smirk slowly curling up on his pale face. "Shizu-chan~!"

Even if he tried is best, Shizuo just simply couldn't hold his anger back. The nickname... he would hate it forever and he never wanted to hear it leave the raven's lips ever again. He knew he had already snapped and lost it and he wasn't going to hold anything back any longer.

Turning he pulled his one tightly clenched fist and threw his arm towards the raven haired, his eyes glaring at the boy and his expression only getting angrier as he felt his fist hit the pale face, sending the boy flying backwards.

Izaya quickly fell backwards and landed down on the hard and cold ground. He moved his one hand up to place it on his now again red and sore cheek. This was the second time that day he had been punched. Guess the blonde didn't like the nickname. Not that it mattered. He would still call him it until he admitted he liked it.

"Don't ever call me that again, flea," Shizuo said, his tone annoyed as hell. He turned and without apologizing or helping the raven back up, he started walking away, walking home even more pissed and annoyed than he had been the entire day.

Even though he had just been punched for the second time, Izaya couldn't help but smile as he looked after the blonde. He remembered what the brunette had told him. Smiling softly after the blonde, he thought "_I'll just have to make you admit your feelings to me... Shizu-chan._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, this is so short and... well, not that good. I'll make future chapters longer and try to make them better, I promise.**  
><strong>Anyway; reviews makes me want to write more~!<strong>


	6. Stalking

A loud ringing bell interrupted all the students' talking, laughing and whatever else they were doing. It was yet another day at the Raira Academy, second day of school after summer break. For some, starting at school again was the best thing ever. One of those being the future informant.

Even though the school already had rang in to another day of school, Izaya just stood at the port, leaning up against the wall. He had been standing there for several minutes, only waiting for the blonde to arrive. Some might say he was obsessed after only one day of knowing the boy. And it was probably true. He couldn't get him off of his mind.

Shinra had already passed him and asked why he was just standing there. Of course he was honest as always and said he was waiting for the blonde to arrive. His obsession would end badly, he just knew, but he didn't care. As long as he got to see the boy, he would be happy enough.

Yawning silently, his crimson red eyes looked from side to side. Why the hell was that boy so late? School had already started and students were gone inside the building. He wouldn't admit it but he was just a bit worried. Something definitely had to be wrong.

Several minutes passed without the blonde showing up and it was starting to worry the raven quite a lot. Until his eyes finally spotted the bleached blonde hair a bit away from the school gate. He sighed in relief and finally leaned slightly forward to let his back leave the wall.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan!" he said with a light smile curled up on his pale face, his voice raised just a bit to catch the boy's attention.

Shizuo, who had kept his gaze down to his moving feet, quickly turned his gaze to the school gate, when he heard that familiar and quite annoying voice call at him. He sighed deeply as he spotted the raven standing there and buried both hands down into his pockets. He continued walking until he stood in front of the smaller boy, keeping his gaze down at him.

"Don't tell me you waited here for me, flea." He really had the urge to just punch the boy but he held himself back. He hadn't done anything to him, so it would probably be best if he just tried to control his anger – even just a little bit.

"Of course I did," Izaya replied back honestly, the light smile staying curled up on his face. He knew how much he annoyed the other but he could care less. "Anyway... Why are coming so late? Did something happen?"

"None of your business," Shizuo said shortly and walked around the raven to walk towards the entrance of the building. He had to come up with a good excuse why he was coming late. And so did the other. "And why the hell would you wait for me? You're coming late too, you know."

Izaya nodded shortly and quickly followed the blonde. "I know, Shizu-chan," he said, turning his head to look up at the taller boy and shrugging slightly at the question. "I don't know why. I just wanted to. Is that a problem?"

Shizuo sighed and walked faster towards the school's entrance, trying to shake the other off. "Yes it is. I don't want you to freaking stalk me. I don't even want to be friends with you, so just leave me alone."

"That's alright. I don't want to be friends with you either." It was an honest answer. Izaya didn't want to be friends with the boy. He wanted to be a lot more, even if it was never going to happen. He turned his head and looked into the building they shortly after entered. He knew they would have to part within the next few minutes. If only they was in the same class.

Shizuo didn't say anything. He just continued walking down the empty and silent hall, walking towards the classroom. He glanced shortly down at the raven, who was walking right beside him, and sighed shortly.

"Do you really have to stalk me, flea?" he asked, shaking his head shortly. "Your classroom is in another direction, isn't it? Just go away."

Izaya stopped walking and lightly grabbed around the blonde's sleeve to stop him as well. "Fine, I'll go," he said and walked up in front of the other, looking up at him with a light smile. "But I'll see you after class."

He took a deep breath in and slowly leaned closer to the boy, lightly placing a hand on his one shoulder. He was really aiming for the lips but he pressed his lips softly to the blonde's cheek instead. He had the chance to kiss him but he didn't do it and he had no idea why.

Shizuo widened his eyes just slightly as he felt the other's lips against his one cheek. And even if he wanted to, he didn't move away. He didn't even pull a bit back. Once the boy pulled back, he stared down at him, stared confused at him.

"See you soon, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, a light smile curling up on his face once again. He then turned and started walking in the direction his own classroom was in. His heart was beating slightly faster but his face remained pale. Not even a single sign of a blush was visible on his face. He wasn't blushing at all.

Shizuo turned just a bit to look after the raven, a hand slowly coming up to be placed on the cheek he before had felt the lips on. He stared after the boy until he couldn't see him anymore, the boy turning a corner. He stood there for several moments without moving at all.

Class was as boring as ever and Shizuo barely listened to the teacher. His attention was pointed out through the window, looking down at the empty place in front of the school. He just couldn't concentrate and it was all that damn flea's fault. Messing with him on only the second day they had known each other. What the hell was going on?

Before he knew it, the school bell rang, signalizing that class had ended for now. He sighed shortly and finally turned his gaze away from out the window, turning it up at the brunette, who now was standing in front of him.

"Something on your mind?" Shinra asked and placed both palms down on the desk. He had noticed how the blonde wasn't listening to the teacher or paying any attention at all. Something definitely had to be on this kid's mind.

Shizuo shortly shook his head and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. "Not at all," he said shortly, before he spotted something, someone, black wearing standing in the doorway from the corner of his eyes. He sighed heavily and lowered his head. _That's just great..._ The last person he wanted to see.

Shinra noticed the boy too but he just smiled brightly and waved him over to them. "Hello, Izaya-kun!" he said when the raven started walking towards them, his voice as cheerful as ever.

"Hello, Shinra-kun," Izaya said and send the brunette a light smile, before his attention went to the blonde. "...Shizu-chan."

Shinra arched an eyebrow when he heard the nickname. "Shizu...-chan?" He looked from the blonde to the raven and back again. What had happened between those two when he wasn't around?

Izaya nodded shortly and moved to stand next to the blonde. "That's his new nickname," he said, turning his gaze to Shinra. "But only I can call him that. Don't go and start calling him that too, Shinra."

Shinra chuckled lightly and shook quickly on his head. "Don't worry. I won't call him that," he said, the chuckle slightly hinting in his voice. He could see how pissed the blonde was, just by hearing the nickname leave the raven's lips and he was starting to think about starting to slowly walk away. He didn't want to be in the middle of a fight. Just by the look of how they were the day before, he could tell they wouldn't be anything but enemies eventually.

A slight smirk slowly curled up on Izaya's face as he turned his gaze back to the annoyed blonde. "I sure hope you won't." He sighed shortly and pulled himself down to sit on the boy's lap, leaning a bit back and turning his head to look at him.

Shizuo quickly widened his eyes when the other did this. "The hell, flea?" he yelled loudly. Now that damn flea had crossed the line. "I'm so going to kill you now!" Wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's waist, making sure to get his arms in his grip as well, he stood up from the chair and picked him up.

"I'm sorry, Shinra. He just really pisses me off," he said, his anger obvious in his voice. He turned and started walking out of the classroom, carrying the raven with him.

Izaya laughed loudly as they left the classroom, leaving Shinra alone. "Where are you planning to take me, Shizu-chan?" he asked, both terrified and excited to know what the other was going to do to him. "And what are you planning to do to me? Something..." He teasingly wiggled his hips, grinding shortly up against the other. "...naughty, perhaps?"

Shizuo tightened his grip quickly, forcing the boy to gasp shortly, and walked to a place where no one would be able to either see or hear them. "Just shut the hell up, you damn flea!" he said, raising his voice but not quite to a yell.

He turned a corner, free from students and far away from everyone, and put the future informant down, pushing him up against the wall and forcing an _umf_ out of him. He knew how this would look from distance but he could care less right at that moment.

"You piss me off, flea!" he yelled, though he kept his voice lowered just slightly so he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention from people who might walk by or be nearby. "First you give me this stupid nickname, then you fucking kiss me on the cheek and then you just have to sit on my lap! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Even though he had just been slammed into a wall and had gotten the air knocked out of him, Izaya just let a light smile spread across his face. "Isn't it obvious, Shizu-chan? What could it possibly mean that I kissed you on the cheek, gave you a nickname and sat on your lap? Take a wild guess," he said, crimson red eyes locked with mocha like ones.

Shizuo let a low and deep growl pass his tightly clenched teeth. Everything about this boy was just pissing him off and it annoyed him like hell. "The hell should I know, flea!" he asked, even though he had an idea why the other was doing all of those things. It just didn't make any sense. "You're a freak! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Izaya sighed and let a hand go up to poke the boy's forehead lightly. "Use your head, Shizu-chan," he said, his tone now quite serious. "Or can't you? Is it impossible for you to even understand the simplest thing? I mean, come on. It's not that hard to notice what all of this means. Just use your head, for God's sake. Or maybe your brain is just so tiny, that...-"

He didn't get any further before the blonde lost it. Shizuo let another deep growl pass his tightly clenched teeth and pulled his one arm back, before he quickly pulled his back forward, slamming his fist to the side of the raven's head. It send the boy falling to the ground with a slight dump.

"Just leave me the hell alone, you freaking flea!" he yelled, now without worrying who might hear it. He had lost it. He turned around and quickly walked away. It would be obvious to anyone that you should not come near him.

Izaya placed one hand down on the floor and placed the other on his now yet again red cheek, as he leaned up against the wall behind him. Even though it was the third time in only less than two days that he had been punched by that boy, it didn't make him lose his smile.

A light smile was spread across his face, when he thought; "_He punches me harder now..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: What a great way to start the year; waking up sick and depressed, so I apologize that this chapter sucks so much.  
>Alright, I think I might have the whole story planned out. At least I know how I want it to end. I won't promise it's going to be good and I won't promise any of you will like it. This story won't be as long as I thought it would be. I don't want to push it too far.<br>Anyway; please review! ^^


	7. Walking

The rest of the day couldn't have been more annoying. The rage and anger just filled him all day long. Everyone sitting near him pushed their chairs and desks just slightly away from him, knowing how easy it was to make him lose it and explode of anger. And it was all that damn flea's fault.

When the bell rang for the last time that day, second day of school, Shizuo sighed in relief. Now he could finally go home and rest after a tiring day. If this was how it was going to be all year, he would definitely move to another school, even if there weren't any nearby. He couldn't stand that raven haired boy, his stalker. He couldn't stop thinking about him, that was.

Shinra had of course noticed how pissed off the blonde was throughout the entire day. Something had definitely happened but he just couldn't figure out what. Taking a deep breath in, he walked up to the pissed blonde and lightly placed his palms down on the desk, looking at him with a rather serious expression on his face.

"You seem pissed," he started, getting a pair of rolling mocha like eyes as a response. "What happened between you and Izaya-kun, when you kidnapped him?"

You could tell how just hearing the name almost made Shizuo lose it completely. He quickly slammed both palms down onto the desk and pulled himself up to stand, glaring down at the shocked brunette in front of him.

"Nothing happened and would you not mention that stupid flea!" He raised his voice to an almost yell, making the other students, who were still sitting in the classroom, turn their heads and look slightly scared at the angry blonde. He was someone you just wouldn't piss off. Everyone knew that by now even though it was only the second day of school.

Shinra pulled his hands off the desk and took a few steps back from the angry blonde. "Fine, fine. I won't mention him," he said and nodded shortly. Unfortunately he noticed someone black wearing stand in the doorway and that was his word to leave before the fight came.

"Alright! I'll just leave now!" he said, raising his voice slightly. He quickly grabbed his bag and pretty much ran out of the almost empty classroom. Everyone else had already left the place shortly after the blonde had yelled.

Shizuo let his mocha like eyes follow the brunette and he thought he could finally calm down – even just a little bit. Until his eyes locked on the smiling raven. He sighed deeply and leaned down to grab his bag. He really couldn't handle spending more time with this boy that day. All he wanted was to go home and relax. Not get all pissed off over anything this boy did.

"Now what the hell do _you_ want, flea?" he asked, his voice showing obviously how pissed off he was. He really wasn't in the mood for anything and it was all this guy's fault. He could really just kill him. Right then and there.

Izaya shrugged shortly and walked up to stand just a few steps away from the other. "Oh, I don't know," he said, sounding rather calm compared to the blonde. "I just thought we could follow each other? You're answer doesn't really matter, Shizu-chan. Like you know, I'm going to follow you no matter the answer you give me. And if you punch me... It doesn't matter. I can take it."

Shizuo sighed and walked around the smaller boy. "I don't care," he grumbled low and walked out of the classroom. Of course the other followed just right behind him. He could really just punch the living hell out of him, kill him now when no one was around and never see him again. But something just made him hold back. He still hated the raven, no doubt.

Izaya smiled widely and followed right behind the blonde out of the classroom. He knew he was a stalker, knew he was obsessed with the boy but he couldn't care less. And he was not going to give up on this guy, no matter how many punches, hit or kicks he would get.

They walked in silence out of the building, Shizuo grumbling low and incoherently from time to time. Izaya walked just right next to him, even though the blonde kept speeding up and tried to walk away from him. It just never worked. Nothing could shake him off or make him walk away.

After walking in silence for several long minutes, Izaya let his hands slide down his pockets. And it was then his light smile faded in a split second. He stared slightly panicked straight forward and searched all of his pockets. He cursed inside his head when he didn't find what he was looking for. He slowly stopped walking and looked down at the ground.

Surprisingly, it made Shizuo stop walking as well. He didn't expect it, but he did. He turned slightly and looked at the future informant, who had a somewhat sad and annoyed look on his face. "Why did you stop walking?" he asked without thinking. He wanted to slap himself the second he had said that. It would sound like he actually wanted the boy to walk with him.

Izaya quickly looked up and let a light smirk spread across his pale face. "So now you want to walk with me, huh?" The smile quickly faded though and he lowered his head again, the rather sad and annoyed expression clouding his face once again. "I forgot my keys at home..."

Shizuo simply shrugged and turned to start walking again. He didn't take a single step forward though. "Too bad, flea," he said, glancing once at the raven haired, who still looked down at his own shoes.

"And I bet my sisters are too evil to let me in and will force me to stay out until I die of the cold." Izaya sighed deeply and slowly pulled his head up to look at the blonde. Why wasn't that boy just leaving him? Wasn't he supposed to hate him?

None of them said anything for what felt like several minutes but probably was a lot less. Shizuo thought about it over and over again, trying to take a decision that wouldn't make his day a hell a lot worse than it already was.

Finally, he sighed and turned around to face the raven. He let his one hand go through his bleached blonde hair and sighed deeply. "I can't believe I'm actually asking this..." he grumbled low to himself.

"Do you..." he started and slowly glanced off to the side, looking away from Izaya before he continued in a grumbling tone; "...want to come over to my place?"

**A/N**: Updates will be slow for quite a while now. This week is test exam week (I'm getting German test exam on Thursday, which is on my birthday -_-) and one of my RP partners will return very soon, which means I will have less time to write. However, I will try to write whenever I can. I promise. Anyway; sorry this is so damn short and crappy. I have a lot on my mind at the moment but I promise future chapters will get longer, they definitely will. Remember to review! :D


	8. Staying Over

They walked in silence. Not one of them said a single word. They only sound around them was the sound of their shoes on the ground whenever they took a step forward. This time they walked closer, only because they now actually were going the same way, going towards the same place at the same time.

It was strange, since the blonde really couldn't stand the raven. Yet here he was; actually inviting the boy into his own home. Well, not his own. After all, he still lived home with his parents and younger brother. But all three were out most of the time. Which really didn't matter to him. Just meant he would finally get some peace and time to rest without any annoying noise. Just not this day.

Izaya still couldn't believe what had happened. He had actually been invited to the brute's place without any force at all. It didn't go as he planned but he had no complaints at all. And of course, he had said yes within a second with a bright smile spread onto his features, which still slightly could be spotted in his crimson eyes.

He had never imagined this to be happening so soon. It was only the second day of knowing each other after all. And they already had such a strong relationship. Whether it was hate or not. He wasn't quite sure about that just yet. Well, for himself he was. Not for the blonde. But that could wait... for a bit longer.

It felt like forever before Shizuo finally spotted the very familiar house further down the street. Finally. He couldn't stand the silence anymore but he had no idea what to say to break it. And he didn't know what they would be doing when they finally did reach inside in the warmth.

Getting inside was the least difficult thing to do. And not even then did any of them make a single sound or say a single word. Shizuo just opened the door - since it was unlocked already which meant his younger brother was still home – and let both of them inside, placing their bags just right next to the door just like their jackets and shoes.

Just right when Shizuo took the first step inside, a black haired boy with a blank expression on his face, obviously younger than both of them, appeared in front of him. Izaya was pretty much hiding behind the blonde. Not because he was shy or anything. Not at all.

The black haired boy was named Kasuka and was the blonde's younger brother. He gave the other a quick look up and down, before he nodded his head shortly, the blank expression staying onto his features. He didn't notice the raven haired behind the blonde – not just yet.

"Hello, brother." He was just about to say something else, when he noticed a head popping out from behind his brother. He gave the unknown boy a quick look, before his blank gaze came to lock up at his elder instead. "You brought a guest?"

Izaya slowly walked around the blonde and reached a hand forward towards the younger male. "Hi, I'm Orihara Izaya. Nice to meet you," he said with a bright smile curled up onto his pale features.

Kasuka gave his brother a short glance, only to see the boy roll his amber eyes. He shrugged slightly and reached forward to shake the still quite unknown boy's hand. "Heiwajima Kasuka. Nice to meet you too," he said back, a short nod with his head following just a second or so later.

He gave both of them one final nod, before he walked around them and walked out the door. After all, he was on his way to drama and the blonde knew it. Those two would be left alone in the house for hours.

The almost awkward silence was upon them once again, the almost deafening silence in the now empty house, not counting those two. Then finally, after what felt like forever's silence, the blonde slowly turned to the raven, giving him a raised brow at the light smirk on that annoying pale face.

"So..." Shizuo had no idea where to start, what to do nor what to say. He wasn't used to be alone with someone – especially not someone he already, after only two days, claimed to hate. "What do you wanna do?" It was really the only thing to ask. He didn't know what to do in other people's company after all.

Izaya just shrugged in response. To be honest, he didn't know what they were supposed to be doing either. He let his mind start a search for an answer, while he slowly walked up right in front of the blonde, barely a step between them at the moment. In a wide smirk, he placed his hands on the boy's clothed chest and slowly moved them upwards, letting his slim arms snake around the others broad shoulders.

"Well, we're alone, right? No one here to see or hear what we're doing. We can do whatever we want to and not hold back." He watched the blonde get a shocked look on his face within a split second and he couldn't help but giggle lightly. "I'm kidding, Shizu-chan~! How 'bout we just watch a movie?"

"Hmmm..." Izaya sat crouching down to look at the movies on the small shelf beside the television. He had gotten the chance to choose the movie they were going to watch, the blonde giving him a chance to choose whatever he wanted to watch. Honestly, there wasn't much to choose from. Mostly kids movies, that looked like they hadn't been touched for years, and what he saw as crappy romance movies, that also looked like they hadn't been touched for year. "What to choose..."

Shizuo just sat on the couch not far away, staring at the raven's back and waiting impatiently for the boy to just find a movie. Any movie would be good, just to kill time so that guy could go home and not bother him anymore. He just wanted this day over with already.

Letting a heavy sigh pass his lips, Izaya closed his eyes and reached forward to grab the first movie he touched. He couldn't decide on his own, so 'fate' had to choose for him. But when he opened his eyes to look at which movie he had chosen, he sighed once again. A freaking romance movie.

But he had no other choice than to put that one on. When he finally got it put on and turned the television on, he jumped up on the couch to sit right next to the blonde, almost too close but not giving a damn about that. Grabbing the remote, he got the movie started and scooted slightly closer to the other.

Shizuo felt uncomfortable with the closeness and short distance between them, but he didn't forcing the raven haired away from him. He just tried to keep his attention to the movie instead of his company.

As expected the movie was boring as hell. Time was passing them slowly and every scene made it seem like it lasted for forever. The blonde of them wanted the day to just be over so he could finally get some peace from this boy, while the raven haired wanted the day to last for as long as he could get it to.

Because of the so damn boring movie, Izaya decided to make some fun out of it by himself. Glancing over at the boy sitting next to him, he let his one hand slowly slide over the couch and towards the others hand. But the second he could feel skin to skin contact, the blonde pulled his hand away.

"Don't touch me, flea." Shizuo turned his head just slightly to point his glare down at the innocently smiling boy uncomfortably close to him. Sure, the movie was boring as hell but never in a million years would he hold hands with something like that!

"Whaaat? I'm just trying to make this a bit more interesting than it is." Izaya let a heavy sigh pass his lips and let his own body slowly scoot closer to the blonde's, not caring how much more it would annoy the other.

They sat like that for quite a while, just staring at the television with the absolutely boring movie, before Izaya finally had enough of this. He didn't care what Shizuo would say to this, he did it anyway. He pulled himself up and into the blonde's lap, turning around to face him. His hands got placed on those broad and clothed shoulders and his legs were on either sides of the boy.

Shizuo had no idea what the hell the raven wanted but just like before, he didn't push him away. In fact, he didn't do anything to either pull him close or push him away. He just narrowed his amber eyes slightly down to a glare, a glare that was locked into those almost smirking crimson eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, flea?" was all he could ask, was all he could do at the moment. Just questioning everything that was going on.

Izaya slowly leaned his head closer to the blonde, locking eyes with him. "Well, the movie is boring as hell and I thought I'd make some fun out of this night instead," he said, the corner of his lips slowly curling up to a light mix between smirk and smile.

Shizuo said nothing. He couldn't move. He couldn't make his body move. He just stared into those crimson eyes, letting whatever was about to happen, happen.

Izaya stared back into those amber eyes for another few moments, before he let his head slowly lean closer to the blonde, the distance between their faces and lips getting shorter and shorter until...

"Brother, I'm home." Both boys froze in surprise when they heard the younger brother's voice reach into the living room, followed by a sound of a door slamming shut and footsteps towards the room.

Within a split second, Izaya moved back down on the couch to sit beside the blonde, both boys' eyes locking on the television with the slow moving pictures.

Kasuka didn't even glance at them when he walked through the living room and up the stairs to his room. They could have been naked for all he cared. He still wouldn't have given them a single glance.

Shizuo and Izaya just sat like frozen statues on the couch while the black haired boy walked through the living room, their hearts racing like a horse on a racetrack. Instead of going back to try anything, they just turned back to watch the crappy romance movie.

And they both gave each other a glance from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm sorry for the late update and I'm sorry if this seems... quite crappy. I'm going through a lot of difficult things at the moment and I'm not always in the mood to write. Just this took me days to write. Reviews always puts a smile on my face.


	9. First

Since then nothing had changed. Both of them pretended like nothing had happened. Especially when they were around the brunette, who was really curious to know what they had been doing, since he apparently had seen them walk home together the other day. Both of them had just ignored it and changed subject whenever he would ask that question. None of them wanted to talk about it, seeing as how things had ended.

After they got caught in almost kissing on the couch, they had let the incredibly boring movie finish and barely even saying anything, the raven haired boy had gone home. Of course, not without pressing his lips softly to the blonde's cheek for a short moment and leaving him totally confused to what had happened. Sure, the future informant wasn't happy about just that. But it would soon change, he just knew it.

It was now Friday a couple of days later, the day just before the way too short weekend started and the day everyone looked forward to. First week of school after the break would finally be over. Like always, the classes seemed boring as hell and way too long, like the time was just moving forward in a speed of a snail or turtle. It was just how school is supposed to be.

Surprisingly, the brunette hadn't showed up this morning. Not that it bothered anyone of the two boys, since they finally could be left alone without getting interrogated all the time. It was like that guy was actually trying to set them up. Not that they needed any help. They were going forward slowly. For one it was going just in the right pace, but for the other it was going way too slow.

And that other was Orihara Izaya. He hated how slow things were going, hated how that blonde's stupid brother just had to ruin everything, just had to come home just right before he would have felt the pressure from the guy's lips against his own, finally kissed him after two days of wanting to. He wanted to know that feeling so badly. And he was going to.

Finally, the bell rang out for lunch break, the last break before the last few classes at this Friday. And before anyone else, Izaya was up from his seat and running to the door of the classroom. But before he could manage to open the door, he was stopped by the teacher.

"Orihara!" The teacher's voice made the future informant sigh heavily yet silently and turn around to face his male teacher. "What are you in such a hurry for?" the teacher asked, resting his one hand down on the desk in the front of the class and turning his head to look at the raven haired male.

Izaya raised a brow slightly and let the corner of his lips curl back into a playful smile, his one hand resting on the handle to the door. "Is it really any of your business? It's not you really care, is it? You are not allowed to come into my personal space just because I for some reason interest you, sensei." He paused shortly to let the rest of the class giggle slightly at his words. "But if you really want to know, I'm actually going to see the one person in this entire hell hole that actually is interesting and fun to be around. So excuse me, sensei..." Before he continued, he quickly pushed the door open. "I'd like to leave now, because you can't keep me here. It is lunch after all and your class it over. Bye." He then turned and walked out of the classroom, the playful smile still spread across his pale face.

He didn't hesitate to start walking in a fast pace down the hallway and towards the blonde's classroom. It was almost scary how well he knew his way around school, from his own classroom to the other boy's. He barely even glanced at the students he walked by in the hallways. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only; Shizuo.

Finally, he made it to the now empty classroom. And the second he walked to the opened door, his crimson eyes landed on the blonde haired boy sitting on his seat in the classroom, staring blankly out the window. That guy had always been sitting there whenever class had ended, almost like he was waiting for the future informant to show up. Even if the blonde had gotten that angry look on his face whenever he saw him, he knew he had been waiting.

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya almost sang as he entered the empty classroom, closing the door behind him and walking straight to the other. He saw how quick the blonde's head turned to give him that halfhearted glare and move as if he was going to stand up. But before he could even as much as start to pull himself up, Izaya pushed a chair to the other side of the desk and sat down, facing the other and smiling softly at him.

"I see there's no Shinra today?" He gave the empty classroom a short glance, before his crimson gaze came to lock on the brute's face once again. "I guess it's just the two of us then." He paused for a moment, letting their eyes meet. "I didn't bring my lunch. Do you mind sharing yours with me?"

Shizuo let a heavy yet silent sigh pass his lips at this and without saying anything, he reached down to pick up the small box that was his lunch and placed it on the desk in front of both of them just a moment later. He gave the raven haired a short glance, before he locked his eyes back down at the box as he opened it to reveal the sandwiches inside.

"Fine. But bring your own lunch next time, flea. I don't want you to keep stealing my food." As he spoke, he grabbed around one of the sandwiches and brought it close to his mouth. Just after finishing his own sentence, he opened his mouth to bite down at the bread, taking a bite from the sandwich his brother had been so kind to make for him.

Izaya couldn't help but giggle in that somewhat girly way at the brute's words and he reached down to grab around the other sandwich in the small box. "Ah, but I do enjoy to steal your food, Shizu-chan. I might just always forget my own." He paused for a short moment, only to take a small bite from the bread. "Besides... You always seem to have enough food for two people. What's up with that? It's like you're actually telling me to steal your food."

Shizuo paused at that. He didn't know what he was supposed to be saying in response, but he chose the obvious. "Hey, I'm not the one making my food, flea. It's my brother," he said simply, taking another bite from the bread just a moment after he had finished explaining himself.

They talked like that for another few minutes before the blonde had finished his sandwich and the raven was only half way through of eating his. But being so impatient, the future informant decided it was time to do what he had wanted to do for a whole 5 days now.

Izaya slowly placed the half eaten sandwich down on the desk in front of him and looked down at it for a few moments, before he let his crimson eyes trail back up to lock with those amber ones, those eyes that just stared at him like they were actually asking him to do it. He knew they weren't but he could always hope for it. And that was all it took for him to get enough courage to do it.

He slowly reached both his hands up to grab around some of the blonde's shirt and pulled him just a bit down as he himself leaned closer to him, their faces getting closer. He saw how the other boy's eyes widened in surprise of this but he honestly couldn't care less for the moment being.

"Shizu-chan..." he whispered low and softly, before he finally closed the distance between them. Tilting his head just lightly to the one side, he pressed his own lips softly to the blonde's, finally doing what he had been craving for for 5 whole days now; kissing this boy.

The second Shizuo felt the pressure from the future informant's lips against his own, his eyes widened even more in surprise. He could feel his heart's beating increase dramatically at this and he felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. But he took it as nothing but anger and annoyance. He refused to take it as what it really was. It just couldn't be something that simple.

But even though he felt that way, he couldn't help but lean closer to this man, returning the pressure and letting the soft kiss continue. Maybe it wasn't all so bad. Maybe it was just what he needed to get through the day, to actually feel happy for once in his life. Maybe this feeling wasn't anger but something totally different. Maybe it was happiness. This strange and unfamiliar feeling... could it be happiness?

Izaya was slightly surprised by how the blonde was kissing him back. And it was now that he cursed the desk between them. He wanted to get closer to this boy. He knew there was only around 10 minutes left of this break, 10 minutes before they had to part for another few hours. He didn't want that.

Somehow, he managed to crawl over the desk and sit down onto the blonde's lap without breaking the soft kiss for even a single second. He felt strong arms immediately snaked around his waist and pull him closer to that handsome blonde he was currently sitting in the lap of. Never had he dreamed about something like this happening so soon. But he wasn't complaining.

He just wondered if someone would come and destroy their beautiful moment. Maybe one of the other boy's classmates or even a teacher. But if someone came to ruin their moment, he would definitely have to kill that person.

The soft kiss lasted for what might have been minutes but felt like seconds. But then Izaya slowly pulled his head back to regretfully break the kiss. His crimson eyes quickly met with the blonde's amber ones and the corner of his lips slowly pulled back into a soft smile, his arms moving up and around the boy's neck.

Shizuo let his arms snake further around the raven haired boy's waist to pull him closer to himself, his eyes locking with the other's. He know hated how fast time was moving, how short the break was. Because not a moment later, the bell rang in to class again. He let a silent sigh pass his lips when he noticed the slowly nearing footsteps towards the classroom. It couldn't be good to be caught with another boy like this.

Izaya mentally cursed the bell after it had finished ringing and he slowly pulled himself up from the blonde's lap, looking down at him. "You know what this means, right?" he asked, getting a short nod in response from the other. His smile quickly grew back onto his face and he leaned down to kiss the boy's lips softly one more time. "Good."

Just when he leaned back, a couple of girls entered the classroom and gave both boys a curious look. Izaya simply gave them a short look, before he walked over towards the door. Just before he left the room, he twirled around to give Shizuo a soft smile with his head tilted slightly to the one side.

"I'll see after class, Shizu-chan~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the late update. I've been going through a lot. Fortunately, it's going slightly better now. That, plus I've been working on my now published one-shot for days. Anyway; reviews always puts a smile on my face.


	10. Down

How long had it been since then? Weeks, probably. No one at the school was really sure what was happening between the two of them. For now, it was nothing but a rumor that would turn out to be true sooner or later. Some was disgusted by it, some even found it cute. But most people found it to be nothing but a rumor. Those people being the guys in the school, not the girls. Some girls even looked after them like fans of some famous people. But none of the two the rumor was about even cared about it.

But now, three weeks after the event in the class room, their first kiss, everything went somewhat okay. Of course they had their fights and their fights were pretty bad. Some even ended up with one of them hurt. Never crying, though. Injuries, nothing serious. With the short temper of his, the blond of them found it rather difficult to calm down after having a fight that would upset both of them. It could be about anything and nothing.

It was now Monday after the weekend of their third week together and school had just started. They separated to go to their own classroom, Shinra following the taller one of them and giving both of them curious looks even though he knew damn well what was going on between the two of them.

If he had to be honest, Shinra had been the one to start the rumor that went on about the two of them and maybe he was even right. Observing these two and how they had changed acting together made him think the rumor he had started was nothing but the actual truth. And he couldn't help but smile every time he thought of that. Maybe he was the one to have put them together and he didn't even know it.

Class went surprisingly fast and before he knew it, he heard the familiar voice of the raven calling for his assumed lover. That guy was as fast as lightning. Before anyone in the classroom had even left their seats, that guy would appear in the door, waving for the blond shortly after. He noticed this quite fast since he was sitting right next to the blond and saw everything they did. He knew those two were holding back on kissing and acting like a couple just because of them being in school. He didn't dare imagine what they would be doing at home when there was no one around. Just the thought of it made him shake his head. He shouldn't be thinking about such things. Not when it was about his own friends.

And this day was just like any other, the raven coming to the classroom and the three of them sitting there alone in the whole room even though the brunette of them was kind of the third wheel. He didn't mind, though. He liked watching those two interact without getting into huge fights like he had expected them to.

He noticed how they even held hands under the table, trying to hide it but obviously failing. It brought a smile to his face and he leaned just a bit closer to the both of them, looking from the one to the other.

"So..." he started, leaning back again in attempt to look at both of them at the same time. "Have you guys heard the rumor about you two going around the school lately?" He just needed to know, that was all.

Izaya simply smirked while Shizuo looked nothing but confused. Apparently, the raven and smaller one of them knew all about it while the other had no idea. It didn't make much sense but that didn't matter for the moment.

"Oh yes. But Shinra-san... That may only be a rumor but it is in fact very true~" the raven haired almost sang, tightening his grip around the blond's hand under the table, almost like he was trying to calm the boy down before he got too furious with this he didn't even know about.

Shizuo looked from the brunette to the boy he was holding hands with under the table, giving both of them rather confused stares. He really had no idea what the hell was going on and he wanted to find out. After all, this was a rumor about him too.

"What rumor? The hell is going on?" Even though his words may have meant to come out in a rather angered tone, they only left his mouth in a curious one. He couldn't help but be curious to know what was going on.

Izaya giggled softly while Shinra just shook his head. "Shizuo-kun, I really don't think you should know about it. At least not yet," Shinra said and turned his gaze down under the table seeing, those two hands intertwined which only made him smile even more. "But..." He pulled his gaze back up to the blond who just looked curiously back at him. "If you want to know so badly, I guess... Izaya can tell you."

With a nod of his head, Shinra pulled himself up from the chair he had pulled over to the desk those two were sitting by and without even saying another thing or letting any of those two saying anything to him, he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the place to go find someone else to be with, leaving the two of them to have the chat they obviously needed about that rumor.

"Wow, he was in a hurry, huh?" With that said, Izaya slowly turned back to the blond who was already waiting for him to explain what was going on. He tried to pretend nothing happened but it was obvious that this guy wouldn't let it go any time soon.

He didn't really want this conversation to come up at this time, right when it was going to great. But it had come to this and he knew this kind of relationship wouldn't last that long no matter how much he loved the guy. He slowly lowered his gaze to the desk between them, tightening his grip further around the bigger hand his own was in.

And then he began explaining everything. What the rumor was, everything.

He knew the blond wouldn't take it easy and the second he had finished explaining that rumor, he could feel how the grip around his own hand tightened even more, almost hurting his small hand. But when he began to explain how he had known everything about it every since it first came up, he felt and saw how the boy twitched in anger. And he knew there was a fight coming up after this.

In a second, the blond pulled himself up to stand and quickly let go of the other boy's hand. And that was when all hell broke lose.

It started as just another one of their fights where they did nothing but yell at each other. This time they even attracted attention from students walking by the classroom and curiously looking inside to see what was going on with all the yelling. Teachers were nowhere to be seen, though.

But as time moved by, the fight just got worse and worse. Yelling got to punching and punching got to desperate kisses from the raven to the blond in attempt to calm him down. Nothing worked, though. Everything just got worse and worse. And Izaya saw no end to this. Especially not when one of the desks in the classroom was lifted and thrown across the room, causing everyone out on the hall to gather around the door and watch, like an audience.

He didn't know where this would end up or even why the hell it had come to this. It was just a rumor and nothing to get this worked up by. But this was Shizuo and he knew he took everything wrong. Or almost everything.

And before he knew it, the monster he called his lover had calmed down a little. But the words spoken by the blond next in a slightly irritated tone quickly made his heart sink.

"This isn't going to work..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: My God, I'm sorry for the late update. Things have been keeping be insanely busy. School and life, that is. And I'm sorry for this crap chapter. I just feel kinda dead at the moment. Anyway... I really love reading your reviews and I appreciate every single one of them. Thank you. I'll try my best to update more often on all my fics from now on but I can't promise anything.


	11. Goodbye

It felt like the whole world had stopped moving for the time being. It felt like all time had stopped moving forward. Hell, it felt like everything had stopped moving as those words reached to his ears. It really felt like he was going to have a heart attack then and there.

_This isn't going to work..._

Those words kept playing inside the young raven haired boy's head, over and over again until he thought his heart was going to stop beating, which he made himself think it did at some point even though that was most likely not anywhere near the truth – a heart can't just stop beating just because of that.

It could have been hours before any of them even bothered doing anything than just stand there and stare at each other, one full of hurt, sorrow and pain and the other simply a mix of anger and sadness. From distance and without knowing what had happened between them not more than a few minutes ago, it could look like one of them had bullied the other or just said something the other really didn't like hearing or something like that. It didn't look like one of those couples that were just about to break up or go on a break.

The silence around them seemed to be lasting for hours and hours before something finally happened. Tears slowly started to bead in those crimson eyes that now got filled with water and slowly widening ever so slightly. The upcoming informant's hands curled up into fists as if he was going to punch or hit the nearest thing even though he didn't plan on losing control just because of something like this. Yes, he loved the boy and he didn't want it to end like this. But what in the hell was he supposed to do when it was apparently his own personality coming in the way of their relationship?

Slowly, he took one or two steps closer to the other boy and looked up at him, trying to show him just how much he had hurt him just by saying those simple words.

"This isn't going to work? What, are you breaking up with me already? Are you serious? Do you realize how long we've been together? Not more than 3 weeks! You couldn't even stand a whole month with me, could you?"

Izaya didn't mean for his voice to raise like that. He just couldn't get himself to lower it once it was raised. It was impossible for him to calm down now and before he realized it – before he managed to stop it – the tears that before had beaded in his near crimson eyes, now rolled over the edge and moved down his slightly reddened cheeks, his whole face pale.

He was just about to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by the bleached blond before him.

"No, Izaya, I couldn't! You know why? Because you're not as sweet as you pretend to be! No, you're one of those high horsed guys who can't think of anyone but themselves!"

Shizuo didn't even bother keeping his voice down. He just couldn't control himself in a situation like this. Never had he been in something like this before but when it came to fighting, this was far from the first time he was like this.

They argued like that for a while where only words in a high raised yell made it around them. No punches, kicks or anything that could turn out to be a result with broken bones. Nothing like that ever happened. It could have looked like it but it never came that far.

And after several minutes of arguing back and forth, they finally stopped, the raven haired of them already crying like he knew what would happen in a matter of seconds. And it was obvious what was going to happen sooner or later.

This wasn't going to hold.

This relationship wasn't going to last more than a few minutes. It shouldn't even have lasted for this long when it came to boys who were supposed to be enemies and not lovers. But they couldn't be judged for trying, right?

Sighing heavily, Shizuo slowly turned a bit and let his bleached blond brows furrow ever so slightly as his gaze landed down onto his own shoes. He didn't say anything for a while and only listened to the endless sobbing from the slender boy not far from him.

He considered just forgetting about this but after thinking about it for another few moments, he knew exactly what he was supposed to do with this.

Without giving the crying boy, Shizuo slowly turned around and started to walk away. And before he went out of sight and before the other boy would be unable to hear his words, he spoke and formed three simple words, three words that made his voice crack;

"We're done, Izaya..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm really, really, really sorry for the lack of updates lately. I've just finished with finals and I'm now on summer break. However, that doesn't mean I have time to write much. Also, I'm sorry for this really short chapter but I don't want to write a bunch of meaningless crap. Anyway... thank you for reading and reviews are always loved!

_Next chapter will be the last to this story, by the way!_


	12. Ending

**A/N**: Oh look at me! I'm updating, woo! Yeah, hi. I'm sorry for the very... very slow updates. I just have other stuff on my mind. And when I do get time, I usually end up spending the day with my girlfriend and roleplaying, oops. But, I still _finally_ managed to finish this chapter. Soo, enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

><p>They eventually had to move on even though it wasn't easy for either of them. Neither of them wanted to bump into one another but since they were both friends with not only Shinra but Kadota as well, they were bound to bump into each other one day. And sure enough, it did happen.<p>

It was within the first week of being separate people, of being broken up. Hell, it was even the next day and it couldn't have been more awkward. Neither of them had been able to sleep but Izaya was probably the one who looked the worst. He could barely keep his eyes open and his eyes were red, like he had been crying all night but he denied it with all his might. He couldn't be crying over something like that. He wouldn't allow it to happen.

He had gone to see Shinra in hope that Shizuo wasn't in school because of what had happened. But unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

Shizuo had been sitting there, half asleep with his eyes closed and a rather angry look clouding his features. He couldn't determine if it was angry or hurt, though. It looked to be both. And he could see from where he was standing in the doorway that the guy hadn't been sleeping either. Not with the way he was sitting. He couldn't take his eyes off of him and it was only by the sound of a familiar voice that he came back to reality.

"Ah! Izaya-kun! I was worried when Shizuo-kun didn't walk with you in today!"

Shinra – who obviously didn't know anything about what had happened – smiled brightly and walked over to the raven haired who only gave a saddened smile in return.

"Oh... what's wrong? Do you have a fever maybe?"

Shizuo couldn't bear hearing any of this. He could barely move but without thinking twice, he pulled himself up from the chair he was seated on and walked towards the door and the other two. He shot Izaya a quick look before he left the classroom and started walking down the hallways, not in the mood to be anywhere but alone somewhere.

Shinra blinked a few times, confused by what happened but he still couldn't seem to figure out what was going on. He turned his gaze to the future informant and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Are you two fighting or something?"

"Something like that..." Izaya replied, his gaze turning downward.

He ended up telling him everything and several times, he was close to bursting into tears. But he was Orihara Izaya. He didn't cry just because of that. No way. He wouldn't let something like that happen. He couldn't cry. Not over some stupid blond he wouldn't have anything to do with once they left school.

The rest of high school was horrible. It was endless fights day in and day out. Even though Izaya had told himself he wouldn't seek attention from the blond, he still did. He harassed him like he had nothing better to do. And he didn't. He just wanted to make sure this boy remembered him for the rest of his life.

But it wasn't only Shizuo he paid attention to. No. He found the only way to keep his mind off of things like the break up; harassing everyone around him. He found it hilarious to see how different people reacted even though he knew exactly how they would do so. But not Shizuo. Not him. Never him. He was special.

It felt like forever before high school finally ended and they graduated. Izaya was on the highest of his class and Shizuo just barely managed to get out with not that great grades.

Izaya knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life and started right away. He quickly got himself a name around in the information business and he loved it where he was. He loved knowing he could watch over his humans day in and day out and know every little thing about them, everything they didn't want anyone to know. He found out about it anyway.

Shizuo, on the other hand, had a hard time finding a job he could actually keep. He lost several and it was all because of his temper that he couldn't keep. He lost it every single time something went wrong. And for a year, he was between jobs. At least there was one thing calming him down; no Izaya around or anything.

Some time passed and all hell broke loose when the now known informant entered Ikebukuro once again and immediately came to Shizuo.

How that turned out?

Nothing but pure hell – a lot of things being destroyed every single time it happened.

Things like that happened for years and years ahead and nothing changed between them. They appeared to hate each other and wanted the other dead more than anything. No one could know they had been dating in high school. Hell, they may have forgotten about it themselves.

**Eleven years after the break up;**

Izaya let out a heavy sigh as he leaned heavily back on the big, black leather chair he had placed himself on hours ago. It had been a pretty slow day and he barely got to do anything other than sit here and search for boring information about boring people he couldn't care less about. Sure, he claimed to love the entire human race but could he serious keep that up? There was no interesting people among the humans and it was getting boring to only have to deal with those kinds of ordinary people with a family growing and so on. It was boring and he was sick of it.

A thought popped into his head and an almost devilish grin moved onto his lips as he leaned over the desk, his fingers immediately pressing the keys on the keyboard to his laptop, a page soon popping up on his screen. He knew exactly where he would be going soon.

On the screen, a video from one of the security cameras in the city Ikebukuro. And who he was looking for, was the blond he once used to date.

––––

A trail of barely visible smoke moved its way from parted lips and up into the sky, the sky that was slowly darkening minute by minute. The bodyguard closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the smoke moving out from his lips, moving out from his mouth. That was one of those feelings he just couldn't get enough of, no matter how much he did it.

It was just one of those days where he didn't feel like going home after a long day's work. He just wanted to stand there in peace and finish smoking until he went home. If he could just get one day without having to deal with stuff he didn't want to deal with, he would be thankful.

But of course, he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

Shizuo froze when he thought he smelled something. Not heard, no. Smelled. There was this stench and he knew exactly who it was. He just didn't know where. He let the cigarette drop to the ground and moved his one foot over it to turn it out, preparing himself for the fight he expected to come and the sudden attack of surprise from the man he claimed to hate more than anything. He knew it would come at some point.

Before he could get to do anything at all, his eyes were covered by small pale skinned hands and he heard a familiar and annoying chuckle come from behind him.

"Guess who~!"

Shizuo sighed at the familiar voice and inwardly rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for these stupid games of this man. He just wanted to be done and get home to rest already.

"The asshole ruining my life?" was the first thing he said, the tone in his voice showing obviously how annoyed he was.

Izaya faked a pout and removed his hands from the bodyguard's eyes, letting the shades fall back down to the bridge of his nose. He skipped around to face the blond with a wide grin playing over his features and his hands hidden behind his back, like he was hiding something even though he wasn't.

"That's not very nice, Shizu-chan. And to think I came all the way over here just for you and all you do is insult me?" He let the fake pout move onto his features again as he spoke. He almost looked adorable – if you didn't hate the man, that was.

The former bartender stared at that pout for a while and if he found the guy adorable, he sure didn't show it – at all. After several moments of doing nothing other than stare at Izaya, he turned around with a heavy sigh and started to walk the opposite direction.

The informant tilted his head a little and blinked as he stared after him. A frown made it to his features and without showing any signs of hesitation, he leaped off the ground and onto the blond's back, clinging tightly to him with his arms around his neck and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Shizuo groaned at the sudden weight on his back and he nearly tripped but he somehow managed to stay standing up anyway.

"Wha– Flea, what the hell are you doing!" he yelled loudly, swinging his one arm behind himself as he grabbed at the hood of the man's jacket.

Izaya only chuckled, clinging tighter to Shizuo's back. He simply refused to let go or get pulled off. "What do you think I'm doing, Shizu-chan? I'm riding your back~!" He almost sang the last part cheerfully, like this was the best thing in the entire world – which it may just be at this very moment where humanity was boring as well. When it was like that, he had to seek entertainment with the monster.

Shizuo sighed heavily and just let the guy sit there for as long as he wished. If he didn't do anything, he knew he would get bored and leave him alone. That was it. He just had to ignore him and he would leave. So glancing to the side, he tried his hardest just to ignore him.

It took the informant a second to notice ignoring, leading to a pout coming onto his features instead of the wide grin. He huffed and jumped off the other's back, only to skip around and face him even though the blond's gaze immediately moved elsewhere. Reaching up, he poked his nose lightly, murmuring the man's name softly in an almost annoying voice.

He huffed, staring at the taller man before him. Slowly, a grin moved onto his lips and pulled himself up to his tip toes, just high enough for their faces to be almost together. His hands got placed on those broad shoulders, leaning closer to that handsome face as he gave those lips a quick glance.

But just as he was about to lean in to steal a kiss, he felt strong hands move to his upper chest and with a powerful strength, he was pushed away which caused him to fall down onto the ground with a 'uff' following the bump. He groaned and pulled himself a bit up from the ground, his one hand moving to rub at his backside.

"Ngh... and I thought you liked my kisses, Shizu-chan." Izaya pouted at him and turned his gaze elsewhere. Sure, he was trying to be cute by all those pouts even though he knew he wasn't cute. No, he was handsome. He knew that. It was only to mess with this guy.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, bringing his one hand up to rub the backside of it to his lips even though his own hadn't even touched Izaya's. He just didn't like to think they had at some point of their life. No matter how many years ago it was.

"That was a stupid high school mistake and I regret ever kissing you, you bastard! So just forget about it and move the fuck on! I hate you and you can go have a nice life in hell, asshole!"

Without saying another word, the tall blond turned around and began to walk away, grumbling and cursing low for himself as he did.

Izaya didn't move. And even though those kinds of words probably should have hurt him in some way, he could only let a wide grin get onto his lips once again.

_One day, Shizu-chan... One day, you'll be mine again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sobbu. Woo, it's finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviews. They always put a smile on my facu and I love get to feedback to the things I write.

Thank you and stay awesome, readers! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ


End file.
